It's Better This Way
by vxwife
Summary: No relationship. No ties. No feelings involved. It's better this way. RATED M. Pure smut.


How did they end up here?

Neither one knew. They weren't on a mission. They weren't imprisoned. They weren't a part of a prank. They weren't in a relationship. Yet somehow, these two ended up in a cold, darkened room together. That made it easier.

Neither one of them needed or wanted to lose anyone else close to them.

A comfortable silence hung in the air. Their presence in this place only meant one thing.

They stood in the middle of the room, both completely aware of their surroundings.

Making out his figure in the dim light, she took a small step closer to him. Then another.

She reached her hands to his chest and closed the remaining distance between them, their bodies only separated by her forearms running up his torso.

Kakashi's hands slid down the back of the woman's arms to her elbow, then shifted to her waist, inching down to her hips.

The woman pressed her forehead to his vest, clenching handfuls of the garment, pulling herself slightly closer.

Kakashi leaned his head down, his masked mouth next to her right ear.

"...Anko..." he whispered, hoping that she wouldn't tell him to stop yet trying not to beg her to let him continue.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her head rise.

He let out a silent breath of relief.

How could she not be affected by hearing him whisper her name, feeling his breath on her ear?

Kakashi took his left hand off her hip to pull her tan jacket away from her side, sliding his hand inside, snaking it around to rest on her lower back, applying just enough pressure to hold her position but not enough to trap her.

He wanted to reassure her that he would stop if she desired.

She understood.

She gripped his vest once again, allowing her elbows to spread. Her breasts pressed against the fabric of his pockets.

Kakashi's right hand moved inside her jacket as well, back to her hip. It gently trailed its way down her skirt-wrapped thigh.

Anko's mouth opened slightly, making her ragged breathing easier. Her head was slightly upturned, reaching Kakashi's jaw.

His hand had reached the hem of her skirt, where he hesitated.

She felt his reluctance.

"Don't stop, Kakashi," she breathed out, hoping he would take it as it was.

She felt him take a deep breath. His right hand didn't move but she felt the other clench against her back.

Why did he have to be noble right now?

She knew he was right.

Anko released her grip on his vest.

Placing her right hand in the middle of his chest, she pushed. He staggered backward.

She continued pushing while lowering her left arm, sliding it out of her jacket.

She switched to push with her left, sliding her right arm out of her jacket and letting it drop to the floor.

Kakashi stopped, his back pressed against a cold stone wall.

Anko reached up and unzipped his jounin vest, sliding it off his shoulders to the floor.

Kakashi placed his hands on Anko's shoulders, stilling her.

Anko looked to him, making out his silhouette in the darkness.

She brought her hands up to his face, her palms on his jaw, fingers entwining themselves in the hair behind his ears.

"There's no need to think of anything outside of this room," Anko said as she raised her face to his.

Her lips pressed lightly against the fabric covering his mouth.

"You don't know what you're doing to me," he said after she pulled her hands and lips away.

"Why don't you show me?" she replied.

Without further persuasion, Kakashi's hands returned to her hips pulling her closer. His left hand restored it's place on her lower back, his right hand reaching down behind her left knee.

He had turned the tables, taken control. He was raised Anko up, turning and pressing her against the wall, wrapping her leg around him.

Her body was getting hotter with each breath he took, his every exhalation being blown across her collarbone.

She wrapped the other leg around him and he pressed her to the wall more firmly, their hips together.

His hands groped her sides along the waist of her skirt.

The sound of the other's ragged breathing only fuelled their situation.

Anko wrapped her arms around Kakashi's shoulders, resting one hand on his neck and the other twisting in his silver hair. She resisted the urge to bring him any closer.

He pulled her shirt open at the bottom and reach his right hand in. His left forearm went to the wall for more support.

Anko's breath hitched as his cold fingers travelled up her stomach. Her fingers gripped his hair.

Kakashi rested his forehead on Anko's shoulder as his hand cupped the underside of her left breast. His thumb rubbing against her erect nipple.

"Uhn," Anko moaned.

Kakashi's arm went under Anko, lifting her so her legs now wrapped around his waist and her right breast in line with his covered mouth.

Anko removed her arms from around Kakashi just long enough to remove her shirt as an obstacle.

With her chest now exposed, Kakashi took Anko's nipple into his mouth, biting slightly then sucking while squeezing her other bountiful breast.

"Uh." Another moan from Anko.

Another bite. More sucking.

How that was possible with his mask on, she didn't know.

It wasn't wet, it was cold and dry. His inhalations intensified the sensations of friction the fabric brought to her nipple.

Her nipples were so hard they hurt.

Kakashi switched breasts.

Anko was aching to pull him closer, to take control, to release all her built up frustration.

He wanted to take her right then.

But, above all, both wanted to savor the stimulation longer.

Kakashi released his hold on her breast and wrapped his arm around her back, lifting her away from the wall.

Anko unwrapped her legs as Kakashi set her on the floor.

Anko reached to him and pulled at his shirt. He allowed her to remove it and replaced his hand on her thigh. She left his mask in place.

It was now her turn.

Anko's mouth found its way to Kakashi's ear. She nibbled on his ear...his clothed neck...his chest.

He rested his head against the wall, along with one raised arm. The other hung down Anko's side, his fingertips grazing her skirt.

She kissed across his collarbone while she placed her arms under his, running her hands up his back to his shoulder blades.

Kakashi was enjoying the feeling of her lips on his body. The moist trail she left on his body cooled with the air and made his rising temperature even more apparent.

Anko wrapped a leg around one of his, dragging it up until her knee was up to his waist.

With her legs partially spread in front of him, she was vulnerable. She's willing but is he?

Kakashi hated the fact that it was dark. No matter what his feelings were for this woman, any man would be envious of this scene. He wished take it in, admire it, write it in his memory.

He hung his head for a moment, breathing deeply to gather control of himself.

Anko was sure he was going to get up and tell her to get dressed again, she felt him retract from her. She waited to give him more time.

He pulled his arm back.

She knew it, he was withdrawing.

The she felt his hand on her outer thigh and crawled up under her skirt, each moment drawing her desire forth.

He inched his way onward, worried that at any moment she'd tell him to stop.

Soon, his fingertips reached her hip.

He found her panties. He ran his fingers inside the leg band, tracing it down to her warmth.

His fingers and movements were gentle yet confident; she could tell he wanted to please her.

She knew she was wet and she didn't have to wait long before his fingers were inside of her.

He stroked her.

"Ah," she moaned.

He stroked more.

Her hand grabbed the offending arm.

He stroked her faster.

"Mm."

Anko's nails dug into his shoulder.

Kakashi wondered how this tomboyish woman could make such seductive sounds.

"Un."

He added another finger.

Her breath hitched.

He stroked her.

Her hand gripped the hair on the back of his head while her arm pushed him closer.

"Kakashi...don't make me wait any longer," she whispered into his ear.

That was enough.

Kakashi leaned back, unbuttoning his pants.

Anko quickly removed her panties, lifting her skirt up farther.

She turned around, her back to him. She reached back, not knowing where he was exactly. After getting a hold of an arm, she pulled him to her.

His hands were placed under her skirt, on her hips.

Anko touched her wetness, allowing it to coat her hand. Then she reached back to Kakashi's throbbing manhood with a damp hand, transferring her juices to him with each stroke she made.

He thanked God for this woman.

He had never been aroused to this degree.

Anko bent over holding him, guiding him to her flesh.

She was moist and hot. Kakashi took his time entering her.

"Ah."

His head was in.

More.

"Un."

His shaft was in.

He started to slowly pump into her.

Anko's arms pushed against the wall in front of her, back into Kakashi, forcing him deeper inside her with each thrust.

"Yes," Anko cried.

Kakashi pumped harder.

"Oh."

His fingers gripped her sides. In the darkness, this woman was making him crazy.

He pumped faster.

"Ah...Kakashi," she moaned from the back of her throat.

She gripped him from the inside.

He was going to lose it.

"Kakashi...I'm gonna..."

Oh God, was she really going to say it? He wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

He couldn't handle hearing his name spoken in such an erotic way.

Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulders and thrust himself into her.

"Kakashi! I'm cumming!" she yelled as she threw her head up, arching her back and pushing even more onto him.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take it.

Two more thrusts brought him to his own climax.

They stayed together for a few moments longer before collapsing onto the floor, drained of energy.

It didn't matter what the future brought; right now, this arrangement was best.


End file.
